Giving Explanations
by CaliAli
Summary: Innocence. That's what Inuyasha and his friends know about love. Kagome giving the run-down on Engagement and Dating? That only at first. Then Shippo's most horrifying moment. Collection of Drabbles. InuKag MirSan
1. Explaining:Engagement

******Ok. This is my first Inu fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

Drabble 1

Kagome X Sango

Explaining: Engagement

Kagome sat by the fire, Shippo asleep in her lap, Miroku leaning against the tree, whispering to an intrigued Inuyasha. Sango sat next to Kagome giving these sideways glances at her exposed left hand that was stroking Shippo's fur.

"Uh...Kagome?" Sango asked curiously.

"Yes, Sango-chan?"

"What is that ring on your left hand?"

The two whispering boys heads snapped in their direction. Their eyes widened, ready for an explanation from the miko.

"Well..." Kagome said furrowing hr eyebrows, "It's...an engagement ring."

Sango nodded.

"And an engagement ring is a commitment...or a promise of commitment in a way." Kagome continued admiring the ring on her finger while speaking.

"You get an engagement ring before you get married. You get another ring on your wedding day."

Kagome smiled as Sango nodded, "Can I try it on?" She asked and the miko nodded happily. She slipped it off her finger and onto Sango's.

Something inside Miroku snapped. He saw Kagome slip that ring on Sango's finger and he jumped up.

He pulled it off her hand and she glared at him, while he handed it back to Kagome.

The young miko slipped it back on her finger and returned to rubbing Shippo.

He risked a glanced at the slayer and the glare she gave let him know he was going to get it later.

Inuyasha sat in front of Kagome giving her a glare. She looked up and sniffed. "What!?"

The hanyou nodded at her hand and spoke, "Why are you wearing a commitment ring?"

Kagome giggled, "So that is what this is about, are you jealous Inuyasha?"

He scrunched up his nose, ears swiveling around wildly.

"No. I just wanted to know you wench."

He stood up to turn away.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Fine. It's for a play at my school. I forgot to take it off."

He smiled approvingly. "Good. Now take it off."

Kagome groaned.

* * *

Words: 330

Review!


	2. Explaining:Dating

******Thanks for the reviews!**

**disclaimer- Am I Rich? No. Thought not.**

* * *

Drabble 2:

Kagome X Inuyasha

Explaining: Dating

Kagome sat on the edge of the well, tapping her foot furiously on the side. She but her lip and her eyes kept darting right and left. Today Inuyasha, her silver-haired hanyou companion had come to get he from school.

He had walked up right when Hojo was asking her on a date.

Date. That was the stupid, irritating, and not to mention embarrassing word. Kagome looked toward the sky and crossed her arms thinking about what happened.

*FlashBack*

Kagome was standing with some type of new herb Hojo had picked up in her hands.

Hojo stood in front of her his hands clasped behind his back, visibly sweating.

'Oh no. Not again.' Kagome thought irritably.

She had already declined Hojo too many times to count. He still tried though, really though can't this guy get a hint?!

That was when our favorite hanyou appeared.

Inuyasha strolled up right beside her as Hojo said, "Excuse me Higurashi, do you think you could go on a date with me this Friday?"

As soon as the words came out Inuyasha was in guard mode as she liked to call it.

He pushed Kagome behind him and glared at Hojo.

" I don't know what this 'd-ate' is but, Kagome won't want to be with you." He stuck his nose up in the air and gripped Kagome's shoulder then, dragging her down the street.

When they got back to the shrine Inuyasha rounded on her.

"What the hell is this d ate thing?" Kagome gave a forced smile.

"Inuyasha..." His eyes widened "OSUWARI!" He crashed into the ground. Before he could mutter a word Kagome explained, "That was for you dragging me away forcefully from my friends." She walked off to get her stuff for her trip back.

*End FlashBack*

Kagome sighed hopping off the well. Inuyasha had been asking her what a date was ever since. Now she was going to tell him. Maybe.

Inuyasha was sitting on the roof of Kaede's hut and noticed when Kagome approached. He looked down at her and noticed her smell had changed.

"Hey wench!" The hanyou yelled. "What the hells got you so nervous?"

Kagome snorted and waved him down, jumping down Inuyasha gave a little smirk.

"Are you finally gonna tell me what this 'D-ate' thing is?"

She nodded and he scooped her up into his arms, he ran to the Goshinboku.

He sat at it's trunk with Kagome beside him. She tucked her legs beside her and gave him a smile, he gave her a, 'Keh!'

Kagome sighed. 'This is awkward.' She thought.

"Ok, Inuyasha. A date is when someone takes another person to do something romantic. It could be just something fun, but that's just what friends do. People who go on dates are called, for guys Boyfriends and for girls Girlfriends."

"Kind of like courting?"

Kagome nodded. "Except it's in my time."

Inuyasha nodded and tilted his head as an invitation to continue.

"When that boy, Hojo, asked me on a date he wanted to court me."

Inuyasha nodded and tired his head. "Is this done?"

Kagome huffed and nodded.

"Good now let's go get the others."

-Later That Day-

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down the path trailed by an irritated Sango and a lecherous Miroku.

Miroku walked up to Kagome and said, "Excuse me Lady Kagome are you available to talk about a da-"

Inuyasha's fist connected with the monks cheek. The hit sent him flying.

Kagome and Sango gawked at him.

He stomped away muttering, "Damn Monk, she's mine."

"OSUWARI!"

'BANG!'

* * *

595 Words.

Please Review!


End file.
